I Made The Mistake To Let Her Go
by wickedsilverblood
Summary: Katara means so much to Aang, but when she sees him with someone else, things go wrong.
1. Introduction

No one ever said love was easy. And it's not only passion that goes into a relationship. Tears, broken hearts, and twisted crimes bleed into the picture. Soon you realize this heaven has become a horrible hell, in which happy moments dwindle like a frozen flame, waiting to thaw. Sometimes all we need is to forget and re-light the fire. But that's the hardest part.

"_You cheated on me?!"_

"_I-"_

"_You have!"_

"_It's not-"_

"_Apparently, I'm not good enough for you!"_

"_That's not-"_

"_I'm leaving."_

"_What?"  
"You heard me, I'm leaving! I never want to see you again!"_

I made a mistake. I let her go.


	2. Sending A Message

But, I never admitted to it. That I was cheating on her, I mean. And if I did, I would be lying. I was thanking Reiko for helping me. She donated so much to my quest. Good food, warm blankets, clean clothes. I figured, before I left, I could give her a hug. Reiko got carried away I suppose and decided to kiss me good luck.

I'm swimming with anxiety right now. I've no idea where Katara may have fled. I committed no crime towards her, and need to tell her so. But how could she ever believe me. If what she said that night was true, then she never, ever, wants to see my face again. I'll write a letter and send Toph I suppose. Sakka's on his sister's side, so he wouldn't do it. In fact, I haven't spoken to him for days. In that case, I haven't made eye contact with him either. "Toph." I called out to her. She spun fast and jogged to me. Sweat beading on my brow from the scorching sun, I requested for a letter to be sent at once. She agreed to the task and waited patiently for me to jot out the words on a bit of parchment. Within several minutes, she was out of sight amidst the outer limits of Ba Sing Se. I trusted her completely until a week later.

She had not returned, and I began to worry deeply about her. Whether she had been captured or not I couldn't say. And the thought made me dizzy. Losing two women in less than two weeks. I should write a book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They're closing in on me two fast. The earth vibrations are growing violent. I'll just… There! That should keep them off. Quite an impressive bend I should say. I only wish I could see it with my eyes. "Katara!" Oh, no you di'int. Take that you earth bending amateur!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really hope she's alright. I have to go find Sakka. I don't care if he's mad. I'm going after Katara and Toph!

There he is. "Sakka, I'm sorry that I disappointed your sister." He turned to give me a disapproving stare. But calmly stated that he was listening. "I didn't cheat one her, I…" And so I am going to relive you of hearing this segment over again. "And that's why I have to find her. And Toph. Will you come with me?" He obliged and summoned Appa. In the next ten minutes, we were ten miles out of Ba Sing Se.


	3. Find

Probably around 25 miles out of Ba Sing Se's borders, I began to feel faint. How could I lose two of the most amazing people ever to have met my eyes? I'm such an idiot. Sweet memories ran through my head. Katara's soft tender features, being lit by a setting sun. How her eyes shined brilliantly in the glow of the moon to follow. At this thought I grew restless and fidgety; I constantly shifted my weight or tightened my muscles. After some time, I forced myself into an uncomfortable sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm a while into the surrounding forests of the desert so at least there's a crystal pool of water. I need to vent. "I can't believe that Aang would do this to me!" With one hand I raised some water and iced it over in aerial, releasing and watching it splinter into numerous pieces. Sinking to my knees, I picked a shard from the dust and examined its ridges. "Like a frozen flame." I repeated the phrase several time and recalled something that my mother once told me. And I told Aang. "Forget and relight the flame."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God, Aang. Why'd you have to drag me out here? To find Katara. To find Toph. What's next? To find me?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Good. The last of those merchants. Sand benders are only half earth benders so, I had the utmost advantage. "Whoa!" But this desert keeps shifting. It's quite problematic. You see, I see with the ground. Vibrations, and such. But since this desert's in motion, constantly, I can't pick up the right waves in the earth. I honestly don't know where I am.

Wait, is that Appa? "Yes! Aang! Sokka! I'm here!" I yelled as loud as I could, and they turned to pick me up. Thank god Appa has big ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So now she's going to go through all this blah. Oh, Sokka! How sweet of you to rescue me! Um, I'm just here with Aang. Wait. She's saying that to Aang. But she's supposed to come to me. Her sweet, sweet voice. I can't hear it thanking me. Her lovely shining, grey eyes. Like beautiful stained glass in the window of a beautiful building. Oh, my God, I'm crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Toph! I'm so glad we found you." She was nuzzling really close to my body, so I carefully reminded her that I was still looking for Katara. She whispered back that it was just to make Sokka jealous, and told me to play along as well. Well, helping her couldn't hurt.


End file.
